Vamoire Knight (yaoi)
by Wolfs child
Summary: A little story about Takuma and Senri and a little Zero and Kaname but that will be in later chapters and if you don't like boyxboy then don't read... plead RXR thanks!


_Takuma X Shiki_

_Chapter 1 - Meeting_

_We were at Cross Academy for some reason Kaname decided he wanted to go to school and that's how we wound up at this school I later realized that it was only to get to Cross's daughter Yuki. I sighed but put on a fake smile and handled everything that Kaname gave me to do which was usually a lot but I handle it since it was what I normally did anyway. I envied him that he could find someone to love and be loved in return, don't take me wrong I'm happy Kaname's found love I just wish I could find someone like that._

_Kaname: "Takuma are you alright?"_

_Takuma: I'm fine Kaname."_

_I had to be careful since Kaname could see through me since we've been living together since we were kids and it was hard to keep anything from him. Once we got to the school I was running around doing last minute things so I didn't realize that all the students had arrived and were in there rooms. When I walked into my room I noticed my roommate sitting on his bed reading a book and he looked up at me his maroon colored hair hiding his light blue eyes._

_Takuma: "You must be my roommate, I'm Takuma Ichijo its nice to meet you."_

_Guy: "Senri Shiki."_

_Was all he said before going back to his book and I smiled one of my fake smiles at him before going to my bed and taking off my jacket and laying it on my bed before going to my dresser and getting a change of cloths and a towel. Then |I headed into our bathroom and turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before getting in and washing myself. After a few minutes I got out and dried myself and changed into the cloths I brought in with me and placed my other cloths in the cloths bin and then walked out of the bathroom. However I walked out of the bathroom and into someone and when I backed up I looked up top see Shiki and I smiled one of my fake smiles at him._

_Takuma: "Sorry Shiki-san."_

_He just shrugged and walked away and continued to talk to the person he was talking to and I walked back over to my desk and started to fill out the papers that Kaname asked me to finish for him. By the time I finished it was about four in the morning and I stood up and stretched and looked over at Shiki to see him asleep in his bed and I smiled before I turned off the light and crawled into bed and went to sleep. I woke up at six that night and got up and got dressed in our Night uniforms and then went to make sure Kaname was awake and he was so I excused myself. Then I went back to my room to see Shiki awake and getting ready and I smiled a fake smile at him before I walked over to my desk to get the papers for Kaname._

_Shiki: "Are you alright Ichijo-san?"_

_Takuma: "Yes I'm fine and you can just call me Ichijo or Takuma if you want."_

_He nodded and I excused myself and walked out the door with the papers for Kaname and only when I was outside the did I let my mask fall and my body started to shake. After a few seconds I righted myself and placed my fake smile back on and walked to Kaname's room and knocked on the door. Once I was given permission I in and handed him the papers he'd asked me to look over and finish for him since he'd surprised me by telling everyone that I was to be the dorm vice-president. _

_Takuma: "Everything should be there Kaname-sama."_

_Kaname: "Takuma what have I told you, drop the title."_

_I was about to disagree but the look he gave me told me to keep my mouth shut and I just nodded looking at him and then he dismissed me and I left. So I walked back to my room to run right into someone again and I looked up to see it was Shiki and I smiled at him and walked into the room and over to my desk to get ready for class.  
_

_Shiki: "Ichijo are you sure your alright."  
_

_Takuma: "Hmm yeah I'm fine Shiki-san no need to worry."  
_

_I didn't sense him until he was behind me and when I turned around he pushed me up against the wall next to my desk and I looked at him shocked._

_Shiki: "Tell me why your giving everyone fake smiles Ichijo."  
_

_Takuma: "I'm not..."_

_Shiki:"Yes you are!"_

_I looked at him shocked and wondered why he was so mad and I could see his eyes starting to turn red I froze and he moved closer to me._

_Shiki:__ "Do not lie to me why are you using fake smiles?"_

_Takuma:__ "I'm not lying."_

_He brought his mouth near my neck and almost bit me and I shivered and tried not to look scared, I was actually more surprised than anything up until now Kaname had been the only one to see through my masks and yet my roommate who I've only just meet can see through them easily._

_Shiki: "Then tell me why are you using fake smiles?"_

_Takuma: "..."  
_

_Shiki: "Takuma you'd better tell me before I ask your blood."  
_

_Takuma:__ "S-stop we have to go to class..."_

_Shiki: "Will you tell me why after class?"  
_

_Takuma: "..."  
_

_Shiki:__ "I'll come find you once class is over and you'd better tell me why."_

_He said before moving away from me and he walked into the bathroom and I grabbed my books and ran downstairs quickly placing my fake smile on and hiding what had just happened. Then once everyone was downstairs we all headed out to class with Kaname leading the way and we all took our seats and waited for the teacher to come in. I looked around at all the students and I saw Shiki sitting up front with a girl leaning on him and I smiled at him but when he looked at me he looked mad. I quickly looked away and sighed and Kaname looked at me but I shook my head giving him the hint that it was nothing. Then once class was over we all started walking back to the dorm room however once we were inside the gate we all went our separate ways. Shiki came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up to our room and locked the door before pulling me to his bed. He laid me down on the bed and looked into my eyes and pinned my hands down onto the bed when I tried to push him off of me._

_Shiki: "No you don't your not getting up until you tell me why your using a fake smile with everyone?"  
_

_Takuma: "I"m not..."  
_

_Shiki: "Yes you are! Do you remember what I told you earlier that if you didn't tell me I was going to ask your blood?"  
_

_He said going down to my neck and licking it and I shivered and was about to say something but his hand clamped down on my mouth stopping me from talking. Then he started sucking on my neck and licking it and I sucked in a breath but he didn't stop. After a few minutes of that he finally sank his fangs into my neck and I tried to suppress a moan as he sank his fangs in deeper adn drew more blood and he brought up what I had been trying to hide from everyone. After a few minutes Shiki pulled his fangs out and then slid them back in and this time I couldn't hold back the moan and I could feel Shiki smirk against my neck. He moved his hand down my body and stopped it above the zipper of my pants and then he moved so it was above my dick and he pressed on it. I started to struggle again but he withdrew his fangs and cut his finger and used his blood like binds and bond my hands to the bed then he returned to my neck and started to lick up the blood from where his fangs had pierced me. Once the wounds were healed he pulled away and looked at me and smiled and then he brought his face close to mine to where our mouths were just inches apart._

_Shiki:__ "You do have what Kaname-sama has Takuma."_

_Takuma: "What do you m-mean S-shiki?"  
_

_Shiki:__ "Because I love you."_

_Takuma: "Y-your l-lying..."  
_

_Shiki:__ "I'm not I really do love you."_

_He said before he brought his lips down on mine and kissed me and he asked for my permission and I gave it to him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored it. Then I could feel his hands on my chest and I could feel him pulling up my shirt and pulling it over my head, after undoing my tie and tossing them all to the floor. Although he had to let go off of my hands to get my shirt off and then he started kissing down my body stopping to play with my nipples and I moaned into our kiss and he smiled at me. Then he traveled even lower and kissed just above my pants button and he kissed and sucked on my hip bone before popping the button and unzipping my pants. He then came back up and kissed me and I started to pull his tie off and then I started to unbutton his shirt but but he broke the kiss and pulled it off. He tossed it to the floor smiling at me and then he went for my neck again and then he started going lower again and I could feel my dick hardening and I pulled him to me and rubbed our dicks together and we both moaned. So he skipped the rest of the foreplay and removed my pants and my underwear and took my dick in his mouth and I almost came right then. Then he started to suck it while he was licking it and I kept moaning and I didn't even feel him push in one of his fingers into my anus. However when the second was added I felt it and began to squirm but then Shiki took all my dick in his mouth and swallowed. I was about to come when Shiki added the third finger and I started to feel uncomfortable. So Shiki climbed up my body leaving his fingers in me and kissed me and my body started to relax and he moved to my neck. then he started to move his fingers in and out of my anus and I forgot about the uncomfortable feeling as the pleasure came back. Then when he thought I was stretched out enough he removed his fingers and lined himself up with my anus.  
_

_Shiki: "This will hurt a little but it'll go away I promise."_

_I just nodded not trusting my voice as he slowly slipped inside of me and he stopped letting me get used to him before he slowly started to thrust in and out of me. I kept moaning and he bit my neck really deep and I would have screamed loudly if Shiki hadn't covered my mouth with his hand. After a few more thrusts we both came and only then did he remove his fangs and I looked at him before I passed out. I woke later that night but I was laying on something warm but hard and when I looked up I saw it was shiki who I was laying on and I blushed. When I tried to get up I couldn't and noticed that he had his arm wrapped around me and when I tried to get up he tightened his hold. Then my neck began to hurt and when I placed my hand over it I felt two holes where Shiki's fangs had pierced me. I looked over at the clock and it said that it was a little after five and I sighed its what I get for going to bed early..._

_Takuma:__ "Wait I don't remember going to bed."_

_Shiki: "That's because you passed out after we had sex since you've never done it before."_

_I jumped and looked up into Shiki's light blue eyes and blushed when he smiled at me and pulled me up and kissed me and then he kissed my neck where he had pierced me._

_Shiki: "This will tell everyone you belong to me."_

_Takuma: "Who said I belong to you."  
_

_Shiki:__ "I've already marked you so there's not much you can do."_

_Takuma:__ "Why did you mark me?"_

_Shiki:__ "I already told you its because I love you and I don't want anyone else to take you."_

_Takuma:__ "Who is going to mark me without my permission?"_

_Shiki:__ "I don't know..."_

_Takuma:__ "Only you would others wouldn't be able to get that close."_

_Shiki:__ "Kaname-sama could."_

_Takuma:__ "Kaname is just an old friend of mine he wouldn't do it either he only thinks of me as a friend we were raised together. Besides hes more interested in the chairman's daughter right now that's the only reason why we came to school."_

_Shiki: "Wow you sure do have it rough and I'm not removing the marking ."  
_

_I sighed and__ looked at him and he smiled at me and pulled me up for another kiss and I melted into it and then I remembered the time and tried to pull away but Shiki flipped our positions to where my back was on the bed. After a few minutes he pulled away and placed his neck next to my mouth and I looked at him shocked._

_Shiki: "I took a lot of blood from you last night and you need to replace what you lost."  
_

_Takuma:__ "There's blood tablets."_

_Shiki:__ "Just drink or else I won't let you up."_

_Takuma: "Are you sure it'll complete the bond and I won't mark you."  
_

_Shiki:__ "Yeah I know and please mark me I don't want to belong to anyone but you."_

_I sighed and licked his neck and after a few seconds I bit into his neck and started drinking his blood and while I had my fangs inside him he cut his wrist so my fangs would lengthen and then he drove them in further and made the mark._

_Takuma:__ "Why did you do that Shiki?"_

_Shiki:__ "I already told you I want to belong o\to you and only you since your my first love."_

_Takuma:__ "Well there's nothing we can do about it until our parents find out... Shoot what am I going to tell Kaname?"_

_Shiki:__ "Let me tell him after all I'm the one that did it."_

_Takuma: "But..."  
_

_Shiki:__ "No buts now go hop in the shower my love."_

_I was about to protest again but he kissed me and I couldn't help but agree and I sighed knowing I was getting weak even if it was only with him. However when I came out of the shower Shiki wasn't there and I sighed and put on my uniform and started getting ready when two arms wrapped themselves around me._

_Takuma:__ "Hello Shiki."_

_Shiki:__ "Hello my love."_

_Takuma:__ "Where'd you go we have to start getting ready for class."_

_Shiki:__ "I told Kaname what happened last night."_

_I froze and he smiled and started kissing my neck and I started to unthaw and I knew that he would be the end of me and I smiled at him. Then I heard a knock at the door and Shiki let go of me to answer the door and it was Kaname and I blushed and pretended to be busy with getting ready for class.  
_

_Kaname: "Takuma relax I'm actually happy for you."_

_Takuma: "Huh?"_

_Kaname:__ "I'm happy that you found that you found someone to really love even if it was by force."_

_He said looking at Shiki and I smiled a real smile at them and Shiki smiled and clobbered me in a hug while Kaname just returned my smile."_

_Kaname:__ "Its about time you smiled for real."_

_Takuma:__ "sorry I worried you Kaname."_

_Kaname:__ "Its fine Takuma just promise me that you'll be happy."_

_Takuma: "I promise although I don't think Shiki will let me be otherwise."  
_

_Shiki:__ "Taku please call me Senri..."_

_I couldn't help but smile at his behavior and it was a smile that I'd only shown Kaname when we were little and he walked over to us still smiling._

_Kaname:__ "Shiki don't let Takuma loose that smile of his otherwise who knows what will happen to my friend."_

_Shiki:__ " I won't let him loose it Kaname-sama."_

_Kaname: "Just Kaname I don't like title's around friends or those about to become family."_

_I blushed and Kaname ruffled my hair and patted Shiki on the back before leaving smiling at us and I just shook my head and looked at Senri smiling._

_Takuma:__ "Go get a shower Senri I wont leave without you I promise."_

_Shiki:__ "Ok my love."_

_I blushed and I knew that I would have to get used to him saying that and I sighed and started gathering up our stuff for class smiling as I did so. After a few moments Shiki came out dressed and ready for class and he took his books plus mine and my hand and lead us from the room and I couldn't help laugh at his antics. After a few minutes we ran into the girl that was leaning on Shiki in class last night and he smiled at her and called her over to us._

_Shiki:__ "Rima! Guess what I finally did it!"_

_Rima:__ "Really so this was the boy you were always talking about?"_

_Takuma: "Huh?"  
_

_Shiki: "Rima! Shh!"_

_Rima: "Alright but you'd better tell him before I accidentally let it slip."_

_Shiki: "Rima!"  
_

_Shiki called out blushing while Rima walked away waving her hand and I couldn't help but smile at him and I leaned forward and kissed his check._

_Takuma:__ "Come on or we'll be late for class."_

_Shiki: "Ok and I'll tell you about it later."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright Senri I'll trust you."  
_

_He smiled at me and I returned it happily and then we went to class and he surprised me by sitting next to me with Rima next to him since we could sit anywhere no one minded. Class was boring as usual but Senri surprised me yet again by leaning on me and taking my hand and intertwining our fingers together and he just kept smiling. Then we all paid attention to the lesson until class was over and then we all headed back to our dorm room. _

_Senri: "Taku can we go up to our room?"_

_Takuma: "Hang on I need to see if Kaname needs anything done first."  
_

_Senri: "Ok I'm going to go find Rima."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright I'll let you know when we can heard upstairs."  
_

_Senri: "Ok!"  
_

_He said before kissing my check and then taking off to find Rima while I laughed and went to find Kaname to see if he needed anything. I noticed him by the stairs and called out to him and quickly walked over to him and asked him if he needed me for anything and he told me that he didn't but then he remembered that there was an E in town and he wanted me to take care of it. He gave me the address and then he started up the stairs again in clear dismissal and I smiled that was how Kaname dealt with with business he didn't like talking about. Then I used my mental link with Senri to tell him I was ready to head back and he appeared next to me shortly after._

_Senri:__ "Lets go."_

_Takuma: "Ok, ok."  
_

_I said with a little laugh and he wrapped his arms around my arm and we walked up to our room together and I was actually content with being with him which really surprised me. When we got to our room I noticed that Shiki was acting strange so I placed my books down and walked over to him and had him look at me._

_Takuma:__ "Whats wrong Senri."_

_Senri: "Don't get mad but I...I knew who you were before you came here..."  
_

_Takuma: "How did you know."  
_

_Senri: "I had seen you at a party with Kaname and I fell for you then and I tried to find you after but I couldn't...Rima finally found you a few years ago at a conference with Kaname and she taped it for me... Please don't be mad at me or Rima..."  
_

_Takuma: "Its ok I;m not mad at any of you its what brought you to me so that I could finally show my true smile and I love you for that after all you did everything just to find me and that means a lot to me."  
_

_He smiled and hugged me and I could feel him start to reach under my shirt and I stopped him smiling at him and then he looked at me hurt but I smiled._

_Takuma: "Kaname wants us to extinguish an E in town and then I'm yours we have a pass for the whole day."  
_

_Senri; "Are you asking me on a date Taku?"  
_

_Takuma: "Maybe."  
_

_Senri: "Then lets go!"  
_

_Takuma: "Senri hang on lets at least get out of our uniforms."  
_

_Senri: "Huh? Oh yeah lets do that."  
_

_I smiled at him and then he ran over to his bed and started undressing and I went to my closet and started undressing and put on something that I could easily fight in but would also be easy to remove I grabbed my kitana and we headed out to the location Kaname gave me. We took care of the E and as we were about to leave another E ran in and before it could hurt Senri I ran in front of him without thinking and blocked the attack. the attack hit my back and ripped it open a little and blood started to flow sown my back and I winced._

_Senri:__ "Takuma!"_

_I fell to the floor and I saw the E attacking again and I tried to block the attack again but this time Senri surprised me and used his blood whips to destroy the e. then he kneeled down and held out his neck for me and I smiled at him and licked his neck before biting down and drinking his blood. The wounds healed but I still felt weak and Senri felt that and started getting worried.  
_

_Takuma: "Relax my love I'm fine nothings wrong I'm just a little tired."_

_Senri: "Taku why did you protect me?"  
_

_Takuma: "I didn't want to see you get hurt I love you."  
_

_Senri: "Taku... I love you to."_

_I smiled at him and we headed out and we headed out and we went out to eat and Senri told me to wait for him at the restaurant saying her wanted to get me a surprise so I promised not to move. A few minutes after he left a couple girls showed up and started asking me if I would go out with them but I turned them all down. When I saw Shiki I got up and walked over to him and kissed him in front of everyone and and then we walked out the door smiling with him blushing._

_Senri:__ "Lets go back to the school... I think you've caused enough trouble today."_

_Takuma: "Alright but I thought my lover would be upset if he returned and saw me surrounded by a bunch of women."_

_Senri: "Ok you may be right."  
_

_I smiled at him ad we walked back to the school and I sighed and then froze when I remembered my bloody cloths and looked at Senri who was looking at me worried._

_Takuma: "My bloody cloths, the whole dorm will know and Kaname dear god..."  
_

_Just as I finished my sentence there stood Kaname in his pajamas and he ran over and sighed and smiled at us._

_Kaname: "I smelt Takuma's blood and came right away I'm glad your both ok."_

_Senri: "Taku got hurt defending me."  
_

_Takuma: "I didn't want him to get hurt."  
_

_Kaname: "Takuma your turning into me live your own life."  
_

_We all had to laugh at that and once we were inside Kaname took my shirt and jacket and tossed them into the fire and told me to do the same with my pants when we got upstairs and I told him I would. Then he helped Senri get me up to our room and then he left smiling and Senri helped me strip and toss the rest of my cloths into the fire and then he jumped me on my bed._

_Shiki: "Lets just go to sleep."_

_Takuma: "Ok."  
_

_However before we could go to bed we heard someone knocking on our door so I got up and wrapped a robe around me and answered it to see Kaname._

_Kaname: "I almost forgot you two have tomorrow off."  
_

_Takuma: "What about getting all the students up?"  
_

_Senri: "Why don't we do our morning routines and then take the rest of the day off?"  
_

_Kaname: "Sounds good do that and your free the rest of the day."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright Kaname."  
_

_So we all went to bed and woke up the next day got everyone up and then watched them leave and once they were outside the gate Shiki hugged me from behind and started to nibbling my bit spot. I moaned into his grasp and then he turned me around and kissed me and I would have continued but my stomach was letting me know of my hunger for food known._

_Takuma: "Hang on Senri lets eat first ok?"  
_

_Shiki: "Ok Taku."  
_

_So we headed to the kitchen I was prepared to cook something but Shiki pointed out that the chef was still here so I asked him if he could make us something for breakfast. He did and we headed to the library to wait until it was ready and Senri sat down on one of the couch's and pulled me down on-top of him and I smiled at him before he pulled me down to kiss me. He kept kissing me and I could feel my body starting to heat up but I started to get light-headed and Shiki felt that and broke the kiss and brought my mouth to his neck.  
_

_Senri: "Seems you weren't sated last night."  
_

_Takuma: "No I was but the blood went to healing my wound not feeding me."  
_

_Senri: "That's right so take my blood now and then you'll feel better and we can continue having fun."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright my love."_

_He said smiling at me and I smiled and prepped his neck before I sank my fangs into his neck and drank his blood satisfying my thirst. Then I pulled my fangs out after a few minutes and licked his neck until the blood was gone was gone and then the chef walked in with our food and sat it down smiling at us. So we ate and talked about everything, things we licked, stuff we didn't, and we even talked about our families and past. Once we were finished I felt like I really knew Senri and I could feel he felt the same._

_Senri: "Shall we head up to our room and finish what we were doing in here?"  
_

_Takuma: "You sure are insatiable Senri."_

_Senri: "Yep!"  
_

_I smiled at him and once we returned our plates to the kitchen we headed up to our room and Senri pulled me down on his bed and started kissing me. I smiled and broke the kiss and and he looked at me confused but I smiled and I moved down down his body and stopped just above his dick hidden in his pants. So I pulled his pants down with his underwear and once his hard dick was realiced I looked up at him and smiled. Then I took his dick into my mouth and liked it and I heard him moan and I hummed around his dick and licked it from base to tip. I felt him thread his fingers into my hair and I smiled and kept doing what I was doing and after a few minutes he came and I drank all his cum and before I swallowed it. Once I was done Senri pulled me up and kissed me and he placed me on the bed where my back was on the bed and he didn't even break the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and started pulling up my shirt and I let him pull it off me and tossed it to the floor. Then he moved down and licked my nipples and I couldn't hold back back a moan and he went lower and pulled off my pants and underwear as he went down and tossed them to the floor as well. Then he took my dick into his mouth and drove me wold until I came in his mouth and then he started to prepare me until he thought I was loose enough and then he slid inside me. I couldn't help but moan relentlessly and Senri smiled and when he hit something deep inside me I screamed out in pleasure and Senri smiled. _

_Senri: "Takuma make me your mate please."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright... Ah! Senri!"  
_

_So we licked each others neck and bit into them marking each other as our chosen mate and then we both came shortly after and then we realiced each other. Then I felt an electric current run through my body and stop just above my heart and when I looked down I saw a blood red rose with lightening all around it. My name was in gold above the rose while Senri's was below the rose in the same color and I looked at Senri and smiled. The same symbol appeared on the back of Senri's right hand and he smiled at me and then his phone went off and he sighed and I smiled at him.  
_

_Takuma: "Answer it and then join me in the shower."  
_

_Senri: "Alright love."  
_

_He pulled out of me and I moaned at the lose but I got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. After a few minutes Senri got in behind me and me and surprised by hugging me and he was smiling and I was about to ask him why but he kissed me. After a few minutes he realiced me and I smiled at him and he kissed my seal and I shivered and he looked up at me._

_Senri: "Lets get out love there's something I want to do."  
_

_Takuma: "Alright you go on and get out I need to finish washing my hair."  
_

_Senri: "Alright love."_

_So he got out and dried off and walked out of the bathroom and then I heard him talking to someone as I quickly finished and got out and got dressed in a loose shirt and dress jeans. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was and when I opened it it was Kaname._

_Takuma: "Kaname why are you here?"  
_

_Senri: "Come on in Kaname."  
_

_Senri walked over to me and pulled me back into the room and smiled at me while Kaname walked in and shut the door smiling at me. Then Senri walked over to his desk and pulled out something making me even more confused and then he walked back over to me._

_Senri: "Taku I know we've only known each other for about a year but I don't want to be separated from you and I think Kaname doesn't want you to be left alone again... So I'm going to ask you..."  
_

_Kaname: "Yes I don't want him left alone again but hurry up and out with the question Senri!"  
_

_Senri: "Ok, ok Takuma Ichijo will you marry me."  
_

_He got down on his knee and held out a box with an engagement ring in it and I gasped and covered my mouth and smiled at him a few tears escaped my eyes as I nodded to Senri._

_Takuma:_ _"Of course I'll marry you Senri."_

_Senri smiled as did Kaname and Senri slipped on the ring onto my engagement finger and then Kaname congratulated us smiling. I blushed and Kaname found it really cute and then Senri's hand moved and the mark was seen and Kaname asked if he could see it and I blushed further._

_Kaname:__ "Hmm I've only seen these a couple times and its only when the two are born soulmates that a symbol like this is made."_

_Takuma:__ "Yeah I read a few books about it but I never thought it was real."  
_

_Kaname:__ "I have a book about all this and I'll give it you to read later Takuma."_

_Takuma:__ "Thanks Kaname."_

_Senri:__ "Taku..."_

_Takuma:__ "Don't worry I belong to you and if I find anything I'll let you know."_

_He smiled and then Kaname had to go back to class but he said that he was going to be late since he needed to talk to the headmaster about something and that I would be in charge until he got back and then he left. I smiled and looked at my ring and then at Shiki and he returned it and then his phone went off again and he sighed and realiced me. When he answered it he looked at me and then he smiled and I blushed looking away._

_Senri:__ "Yeah he's right here with me."  
_

_I looked at him and he smiled at me and I went to my desk and began to brush my hair and then I felt someone take the brush and looked back to see Senri._

_Senri: "I wanna do it Taku."_

_Takuma: "Alright my love."_

_He smiled and started brushing my hair while talking on his phone and then we heard a knock and I called out for them to come in and it was Rima._

_Rima:__ "Hey guys nice tat Shiki."_

_Shiki:__ "Rima its not a tattoo."_

_She looked at us and smiled and I couldn't help but blush while Senri continued brush my hair smiling contentedly and she smiled at both of us._

_Rima:__ "I'm glad that you two found each other."_

_Senri:__ "Thanks Rima"_

_Takuma:__ "I'm sure you'll find someone special to Rima-san."_

_Takuma:__ "Thanks Takuma."_

_I nodded smiling at her and I saw her blush and Senri smiled at me and then she left in a daze and Senri finally finished brushing my hair._

_Senri:__ "I have a photo shot later today will you please come with me?"_

_Takuma:__ "We'd have to make sure Kaname is back before and that we have his permission first love."  
_

_Senri:__ "Ok!"__  
_

_So we spent the next hour just picking out clothes well Senri did for me just in case I could go with and he wanted me to look my best and I smiled at him. When Kaname got back and we asked him and we asked him and he gave us permission so I went with Senri to his work. However I didn't expect what I thought when I got there instead of just watching Senri do his shoot they had me join him. When they saw the tattoos they wanted to capture pictures of it and Senri smiled at them and right when the picture was taken he kissed me. Everyone loved the picture and it was used in the magazine and we were given a copy of it. I blushed when I saw the picture and Senri smiled since it was popular and the modeling agency kept calling him to ask if we could do another and to see if I would a model. When Kaname heard he told me to take the job and I sighed and finally agreed to Senri who kept begging me and became a model who only worked with him but he didn't seem to mind that. Everyone was sending letters, emailing and calling the agency asking who I was and so I made my first debut with Senri. However none of us were ready for what happened next, I was called home by my grandfather but when I got there no one was around. A maid led me deep under the house and to a room where my grandfather was and when I walked in I was knocked out. Senri was in class while this happened and when he couldn't feel me no more he all but ran from the room if Kaname hadn't seen the change in his eyes he wouldn't have been able to stop him._

_Kaname:__ "Mr. Ross Shiki and I need to leave, I need Senri to help me with something while Takuma is away."_

_Mr. Ross:__ "Of course Kaname-sama."_

_Then they left the room and hurried to the headmasters room room while Shiki kept getting more and more worried since he couldn't find me. While they were discussing a plan of action Shiki felt pain go through his body and fell to his knees holding his arms._

_Kaname:__ "'Shiki!"_

_Shiki:__ "There hurting Taku...urg!"_

_Cross:__ "We have to hurry Zero, Yuki you two go with them and bring Takuma-san back."_

_Yuki:__ "Yes sir I just hope he's ok."_

_Kaname:__ "We'd all better hope that for Shiki's sake."_

_Zero: "Why?"_

_Shiki:__ "Because if one part of the blood-bond dies the other will want to follow suit."_

_They all gasped and Yuki started crying and then they all hurried and left all except Cross who went to the classroom where all the night class was at and told them that Kaname had to leave and he left Aido in charge till he got back. They all arrived at my grandfathers and walked in Shiki could smell my trail and lead them to were I had been._

_Senri:__ "He should be in here somewhere."_

_Kaname:__ "Be careful Asato Ichijo cannot be trusted."_

_Asato:__ "Very good everyone welcome to my home."_

_Senri:__ "'Where is Takuma."_

_Asato:__ "He's right here."_

_He said as he opened a curtain and they saw me dangling from the ceiling by chains with blood dripping down my body and my cloths in taters._

___Senri:__ "Takuma!"_

___He was about to run to me but Zero stopped him and pointed to the floor where a hunter trap was laid and then they all turned to Asato._

_Kaname:__ "This is treason Asato realice Takuma at once!"_

_Asato:__ "I'm sorry but I cant do that since he's waking up."I tell you to destroy my body_

_They all turned around to see someone coming out of the box that was under me and he looked a lot like me and he looked at Asato mad._

_Guy:__ "Ichijo didn't I tell you to destroy my body years ago?"_

_Asato:__ "no you told my great grandfather that and he didn't listen to you and since I brought you back you have to listen to me."_

_Guy:__ "I listen to no body Ichijo and you'd risk your own grandson just to bring me back."_

_He said looking up at me and when he saw the marking his eyes widened and he looked around and saw the same marking on Shiki's hand. He stood up and ripped me out of the chains and brought my body over to Shiki who looked at him shocked._

_Guy: "How dare you try and take away someone else's blood mate you know that's forbidden... Young man there is only one way to save him now."_

_Shiki:__ "What is it? Please tell me?!"_

_Guy:__ "I have to give him my life... Which means he'll become a pureblood."_

_Senri:__ "Why would you do something like this?"  
_

_Guy:__ "Because I lost my blood-mate and I know how it feels too loose someone you really care about... He keeps hoping you'll be ok even after all this."_

_Yuki:__ "How do you know that?"_

_Guy:__ "I read his mind before I awoke and all he could think about was you young one he really loves you."_

_Senri:__ "Can you really bring him back?"_

_Guy:__ "Yes but everyone will have to leave except the young one but before that."_

_He got up and walked over to Asato and ordered him to never mess with me or Shiki or anyone ever again and to let us led the life we wanted. He had no choice but to obey his order and then Kaname escorted him and everyone else outside the door except Shiki._

_Guy:__ "Alright little one I need your blood..."_

_He continued to give orders to Senri who obey without question and after a few hours I opened my eyes again and looked around to see Shiki and he clobbered me in a hug crying._

_Takuma:__ "S-Senri w-what happened..."_

_Senri:__ "Your ancestor was a pureblood and he brought you back and now where both purebloods!"_

_Takuma:__ "What?!"  
_

_Senri:__ "Yeah he needed my blood since I'm your blood-mate and he said once everything was done I'd be transformed as well since my blood would also be changed and it woke up the Kuran blood that had been sleeping in me thanks to me being cousins with Kaname."_

_Takuma:__ "Does Kaname know this?"_

_Senri: "I don''t know you just woke up and your ancestor said that you'd need blood when you woke up so you wouldn't attack them by accident."_

_Takuma:__ "Alright."_

_I said licking his neck and sucking on it before biting it and sinking my fangs into his neck and drank his blood and I stopped after a few gulps. Then we walked outside and Kaname smiled at me and hugged me smiling and I couldn't help but hug him back. Then we let each other go and Kaname smiled at us and we all decided to head back home after telling Asato to never interfere with our personal lives again._

_Kaname: "Alright lets go I'll help you train your pureblood powers both of you..."_

_Shiki: "Kaname I'm your... umm..."_

_Kaname:__ "I know your my uncle Rido's child."_

_Takuma:__ "Kaname there's something else Rido isn't buried anymore he's in the basement but in a different room."_

_Rido: "Not any more young one."_

_We all froze as Rido walked out of the house and over to us and I got in front of Senri my eyes turning red and Rido stopped and looked at me and saw the seal._

_Rido:__ "Well, well looks like my son has done something useful now come here Senri."_

_Sparks of electricity surrounded both Senri and me and he looked at me shocked and Senri wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me._

_Takuma: "I'm not going to let you take Senri so you can hurt him again you should be ashamed of what you did Rido!"  
_

_Kaname:__ "Tak__uma is right is right uncle you should be happy that you married Shiki's mother and had a child you should have been happy with that why do you want to destroy everything?"_

_Rido:__ "Relax I've already been yelled at by him and I don't need fifty people yelling at me trying to calm his anger is enough."_

_Takuma:__ "Who are you talking about?"__  
_

_He pointed at me and we all looked at him confused and he just smiled at me and my lightening died down a lot and Rido walked over to me ignoring the electric current and he did something that surprised us all he hugged me._

_Senri: "Dad are you ok?"_

_Rido: "It was Takuma's ancestor who knocked some sense into me and he can be pretty convincing when he wants to be."_

_Then he realiced me and saw the matching seal on Senri's hand and smiled and he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me._

_Rido: "That should do until we can get you some better cloths."  
_

_Takuma:__ "Ummm thanks Rido."_

_He smiled and walked over to Kaname and bowed to him and we all looked at him shocked but he didn't get up from that position._

_Kaname:__ "Rido what are you..."_

_Rido:__ "I want to apologize for bringing you back and for killing Haruka and Jurri and for trying to kill you I see the error of what I was trying to do."_

_Zero:__ "I was trying to do."  
_

_Rido:__ "Takuma's ancestor Shiro Ichijo showed me what happens when you try to destroy the world..."_

_I grabbed my head as a memory came up and I saw threw his eyes all the destruction that happened when someone tried to rule the world. I fell to my knees holding my head and a few tears escaped my eyes as I saw a body start to disintegrate in Shiro's I came back my head was against Senri's chest and he was glaring at his father and I looked at Kaname and he was talking to Rido, Yuki, and Zero.  
_

_Takuma:__ "He's telling the truth Shiro just showed me that once you loose someone dear to you, you loose all thought and go on a rampage however Rido was just before that happened when he was put to sleep! If he had lost someone dear he wouldn't have been able to talk or feel anything until everything was gone!"  
_

_Kaname looked at me shocked and I groaned clenching my head and Senri rubbed my back hugging me tighter in case his dad tried anything._

_Kaname:__ "Are you sure Takuma?"_

_Takuma: "Yes he just showed me what happened when his blood-mate was killed, when everything was gone only then did he stop and when he looked around he was crying."_

_Kaname:__ "Very well you may come with us I will try you once we get back to the Academy."_

_He nodded and we all headed back to Cross although I don't remember much of it I woke up in the school's infirmary and when I looked to my right I saw Senri sitting there smiling at me. When he saw I was awake I could see his eyes fill up with love as he leaned down and kissed me and then he called the nurse in. The nurse checked me over __before leaving to call Kaname and tell him that I had awoken._

_Senri:__ "Kaname made everyone who came here call him if you woke up love."_

_Kaname: "That's right I'm glad your ok Takuma your in the school's infirmary your still weak from what happened so I pulled you out of school for a few days."_

_Takuma; "How long have I been asleep?" _

_Senri:__ "Only a few days love."_

_I smiled at him and then Kaname began to ask me about what happened and about Shiro's powers and if I could feel anything different. I told him that I could and the lights began to dim and Senri smiled at me and I tried to pull in the power again. Kaname just smiled at me and I had Senri help me sit up and I looked at Kaname who was looking around smiling and then at me and I blushed a little._

_Takuma: "What happened to Rido?"_

_Kaname: "Rido is staying with me in my room and true to his word he started repenting everything he hasn't stopped apologizing yet."_

_Senri: "Yeah he even called mom and she came by that day and they talked he's going to help her."_

_Takuma:__ "That's good Senri."  
_

_We were all talking when Rido walked in so he got to see his sons true smile and he smiled at that and then he walked in and looked at Senri._

_Rido:__ "Well when shall we plan the wedding you two?"_

_Kaname smiled as I blushed and Senri took my hands and Rido saw the ring on my finger and I smiled at Senri and I noticed it was getting darker again and reeled it in. Then the room smelled like roses and a few roses appeared next to the bed and Rido smiled at me._

_Rido:__ "Roses were his specialty so you'll have full control over them."_

_Takuma:__ "You know my ancestor?"_

_Rido:__ "Yes we were friends before just like you and Kaname are now, only you didn't go on a nervous break-down and kill all humanity like Shiro and nearly kill your best friend."_

_Senri:__ "Is that true dad?"_

_Rido: "Yeah it was about the time Kaname was first born so he doesn't know but I'm sure he was told stories."_

_Kaname: "Yes that is why pureblood bonds are sacred."_

_Rido:__ "Yes."_

_I looked at Senri and he was looking at his dad and I at him and I could feel myself drifting again and looked around at everyone and Kaname noticed and asked Rido if they could talk outside for a minute._

_Takuma: "Go talk to him love."_

_Senri: "But... I..."_

_Takuma: "Go on I'm going back to sleep I promise not to leave until your back love you need to clear up any uncertainties."_

_Senri:__ "Ok I'll go and talk to him good-night love."_

_Takuma:__ "Good-night."_

_He kissed me before he left to go talk to his dad and he turned out the lights as he did and I feel into a peaceful sleep well until I felt someone enter the room. I sat up and I noticed it wasn't Senri and my lightning power surrounded me and I saw rose petals all over the __room. So I got up on shaking legs and went to the door and out it hoping to find someone but I couldn't find anyone so I carefully walked back to the dorms since I was on campus and I saw Senri in the living room and walked in. If Senri hadn't rushed to me I would've hit the floor and he picked me up and sat me down next to Rido._

_Senri:__ "What are you doing out of the infirmary?"_

_Takuma:__ "Someone came in and left the room filled with rose petals and I didn't know the presence and none of the school nurses were there."__  
_

_Rido:__ "Hmmm that is strange I'll get my nephew and well go take a look, son take your fiance upstairs and look after him well finish talking later."_

_Senri: "Ok dad."_

_So he picked me up again and carried me up to our room and laid me on his bed and crawled in with me and I grabbed his shirt tightly and fell asleep. I could feel Senri combing his fingers threw my hair and it lulled me further into sleep and I dreamed of my ancestor and his lover who looked a lot like Senri so I started wondering who had been my ancestor's lover. I felt something was wrong and opened my eyes and looked around I noticed I was again alone surrounded by rose petals and Senri was gone and after a few minutes Rido walked in._

_Rido:__ "Where's my son."_

_Takuma: "I don't know I woke up and he wasn't here and it was like this and it was the same in the infirmary."_

_Rido:__ "Really?"_

_Takuma:__ "Yes..."_

_Rido: "Ok let me help you get changed then well go see Kaname."_

_I looked at him confused but nodded and he helped me change and then we went to Kaname's room and he laid me down on the armchair and then told Kaname what had happened. While that was happening I fell asleep and Shiro called out to me and brought me to him and he brought me to a room I've never been in._

_Shiro: "Takuma welcome to our home."_

_Takuma:__ "What do you mean?"_

_Shiro:__ "this is my house but it belongs to you now you'll know where it is."_

_Takuma: "Why did you call me?"_

_Shiro:__ "Someone who tried to make me his is trying to do the same to you the petals are his calling since I control the rose."_

_Takuma: "But why would he take Senri?"_

_Guy: "So he can kill him and make you his."_

_I looked up as a new figure came into view and it was someone that I knew but also didn't know and he walked over and sat down next to Shiro._

_Shiro: "This is Dimitri he was my bond-mate before he was killed that is why you know him."_

_Dimitri:__ "He looks a lot like you love."_

_Takuma:__ "He is my ancestor but why didn't he just come after me?"_

_Dimitri: "Because he wants to take the seal from Senri and give it to himself."_

_Shiro: "But if he does that it will kill Senri."_

_Takuma:__ "How do I find Senri?"_

_Dimitri: "I'll guide you if he's still at his old place."_

_Takuma:__ "Wouldn't be easier to take over my body for a short time and take me there."_

_Dimitri: "I can't if I take over your body for any short amount of time it could have consequences on you."_

_Takuma:__ "Alright I understand."_

_Shiro: "Be careful young one."_

_I nodded and I woke up and looked at Kaname and Rido who were still talking and I looked at the roses in the room and smiled and asked them if they would find Senri and protect him and they nodded and vanished. I looked at Kaname who was looking at me shocked along with Rido and I blushed._

_Rido: "How did you do that?"_

_Kaname: "He has control over the roses but to make them disappear."_

_Rido: "He's just like his ancestor always doing things that are beyond that of a pureblood."_

_I could feel Shiro bringing up a memory so I let him knowing until he as ready to pass over he would keep doing this and he showed me that he wasn't just any pureblood he had been a prince and would have been king once he and Dimitri got married._

_Takuma: "He was a prince..."_

_Kaname: "What?"_

_Rido: "Now that you mention it he did say that once."_

_Takuma: "That's why he could do things that were beyond that of a pureblood."_

_Rido: "Yea that would explain it."  
_

_Takuma: "We need to leave Shiro's lover Dimitri's spirit is inside me and he thinks he might know where he is but we need to hurry or the past will repeat itself."_

_Kaname: "Alright lets go and save my cousin."_

_Rido: "Come on kid I'll give you my power so you can help out."_

_I looked at him confused and he picked me up again and carried me across his chest so I could give directions and still be protected until we found Senri. When we got to the place Dimitri said and when we got there I got down from Rido's arms and ran inside and followed my instincts down to the basement where I saw Senri covered in blood. I ran to him and sighed when I noticed he was still breathing and unstrapped him and tried to wake him. _

_Guy: "He's not going to wake anytime soon Shiro unless you become mine."_

_Takuma: "Shiro died my names Takuma Ichijo."_

_Guy: "Like I'll believe that with him standing right in front of me."_

_Kaname: "He's telling the truth that is Takuma the one your looking for died about three years ago."_

_Guy: "Quiet lying to me!"_

_Rido: "Its no lie young man Shiro is dead he died to protect those two blood-bonded mates."_

_I looked at Senri and held my wrist up to his mouth but he didn't react so I bite into my wrist and filled my mouth with blood and kissed Senri. However when I tried to pull away a hand stopped me and he nicked my tongue and more blood spilled into his mouth. After a few minutes he let go of me and aloud me to sit up and I smiled at him as he fixed me with his beautiful light blue eyes. He smiled at me and I helped sit him up and Kaname and Rido both looked at us and smiled and the guy that had kidnapped Senri looked at us shocked._

_Guy: "How did you wake him up?!"_

_We smiled and showed him our identical seals and he looked shocked and Senri laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me._

_Rido: "A soul-mates blood can heal any wound on the one there soul-bonded to."_

_Kaname: "And for trying to kill them your punishment will be to die since you not only targeted one but two pureblood's."_

_Rido: "Takuma why don't you take Senri upstairs and take care of him."_

_Takuma: "Ok."_

_So I helped Senri to stand and we headed upstairs and out the door and into the forest and I placed Senri up against a tree and before I could do anything he pulled me onto his lap and started licking my neck._

_Takuma: "Hang on Senri."_

_So he stopped and looked at me and I could tell his control was slipping so I downed the box of tablets I had and then nodded to him and he smiled and brought my neck top his mouth again. He started licking it up and down again and then he bite it hard making me wince and he started drinking, and I started combing my fingers through his hair hoping to help him I could feel the roses surround us and sheltered us from the world around us. After a while he stopped and I passed out against him since he took a little to much and he passed out against the tree from the wounds he had received and when Kaname and Rido found us they smiled.  
_

_Rido: "I see why you were so protective of them before nephew."_

_Kaname: "Takuma was always abused by his grandfather so I thought Senri could help him."_

_Rido: "But you never thought it end up like this did you?"_

_Kaname: "No I didn't but lets get these two home and into there rooms."_

_Rido: "Right you take Takuma and I'll get my son."_

_Kaname nodded and picked picked me up and then Rido picked up Senri and we headed back to school and once we got there all the night class students rushed out to us. They all smiled relieved and lead Kaname to our room opening the doors for him and Rido._


End file.
